Prank Wars
by musiclover99
Summary: What do you get when you put the Stolls alone for a moment's thought on April 1? A contest. One to see who's the best prankster. But somehow everything takes an eerie twist, and it's suddenly not funny anymore . . . Warning: depressing moments.
1. Let the Pranks begin

_**I most DEFINITELY own PJO! I bought it from Rick Riordan!**_

_**. . . **_

_**APRIL FOOLS!. . . if you believed that for a SECOND I'd be seriously shocked. **_

_**So basically, I JUST realized something: I didn't have a fic to commemorate April Fools day! **__**Gasp. So, I got some creative juices flowing (does anyone else realize that's a really weird sentence?) and VOILA! . . . I still have writer's block, so this might suck majorly, but I came up with it in . . . I'll tell you at the end! ON WITH THE FIC! **_

* * *

><p>Percy was currently at the arena, practicing while fearing for his life. Annabeth was at archery doing the same. Most other people were just plain hiding in their bunks.<p>

Why?

Connor and Travis Stoll were at camp. And it was _April Fools Day_.

Ah, so you see the dilemma now. The two Kings of da Pranks are at camp on the DAY of pranks. They had already gotten multiple targets. These are the pranks they'd gotten done so far:

Athena cabin: Rubber spiders (tarantulas, black widows, etc.) everywhere, graffiti on the walls saying how Percy loves Annabeth (in a much dirtier phrases . . . ), everything's out of place, and anything IN place is rigged to do something. Such as dumping glue on their heads, pelting them with pencils, dropping books.

Ares: Dumb as the Stolls may be, they still knew they shouldn't go far with this prank. So they didn't.

"STOLL! GET BACK HERE!"

. . . that much.

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU MEET HADES THE HARD WAY!"

. . okay fine, they were too stupid to hold back at all. This is the outraged scream of Clarisse when she found out they got into her cabin. What they did was replace all of their weapons with a variety of things for different genders. For girls, their weapons were replaced like this: daggers were now mascara, spears were now pencil eyeliner, etc. Boys: . . . well actually, the exact same as the girls. Also, they (the Ares cabin) woke up with clown faces. Absurd amounts of make up on their faces, with some paint possibly too.

. . . Ahem, moving on shall we?

Hephaestus: All of their machinery and tools were gone. G-O-N-E, _gone_. What were they replaced with?

Baby's toys. _Baby's toys_. Like, those little "Bob the Builder" toys where you "make stuff"? Yeah, that.

Aphrodite: Think of the Ares cabin prank. Now, think the exact opposite. Except the clown make up was _literally_ CLOWN make up. White faces, ridiculous red lips, red nose (with super glue), blue eye thing. All their make up: POOF, gone. Their cabin's paint? A "puke green", as they said. Oh, and you musn't forget their clothes. They were all either with the clown theme, or worse.

A nurse's outfit. Something that, as they said, "doesn't go with _anything_!"

"It's like the shoes of shame, but _worse_!" one child of Aphrodite complained.

And that is less than a fifth of the list. WAY less.

"Yo Travis, who's up next?" Connor said, going through his supplies. See, some very . . . _special_ people get pranks all to themselves, plus the one their cabin gets. Which is the reason why Percy and Annabeth were fearing for their lives. Percy's praying to the gods that he's not it this year. Last year, he woke up and what was the first thing he saw?

A dead fish hanging right above his bed. It scared the Hades out of him, seeing the beady eyes and the dead fish smell. But oh no, there wasn't just one. No, his whole _cabin_ was covered in them. Let's not forget what the Stolls did to Annabeth.

When she was coming back from the master archery lesson, she wanted to do some more work on Daedulus's laptop. But she couldn't. Because her desk was glued to the ceiling.

How that happened, no one ever really found out. Oh, but that's not the end of it. She saw the owl above the door of the Athena cabin have some new clothes. Which happened to be her bra. The new flag of the Athena cabin.

Now, of course Percy and Annabeth got angry. They tried to make Connor and Travis's lives a living Hades. Sadly, as Travis stated after their fifteenth failur, "You can't touch DA KINGS!' So eventually, they just tried to stay away from being targets.

Long story short, by dinner time, the Stolls had gotten everyone at camp. Except . . .

"Dude, have you ever thought who's the better pranker?" Connor mused suddenly. "I mean, we're like, partners in crime and junk, but who's the better one?"

Travis immediately replied, "Me, obviously. I mean, I am older." Connor instantly stood up and shouted in protest.

"What does that have to do with anything! I mean, I bet I'm the better one!"

"I _know_ I'm the better one!"

"Prove it!"

"You're on!"

"I, Connor Stoll, challenge my brother, Travis Stoll, to . . . "

"A prank off!" Travis supplied.

Connor nodded with approval. "For the month of April, in honor of April Fools Day, we shall have a Prank Off! Whoever gives up or runs out of ideas first, loses!"

"The terms: if no one gives up by the first day of May, we tie, fair and square. We can't go over the line."

"What line?" Connor interrupted.

"Where we have a chance of fighting and never being the same again. Anyway, we can prank each other, or anyone else, and each successful prank counts. If we tie, at the end of the month, we shall count up the successful pranks!"

Connor nodded again and spat into his hand, and held it out. Travis did the same. Ah yes, sealing the deal officially with the sacred spit-shake.

"Let the pranks begin!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I originally meant for this to be just a one-shot, but then I got this idea since Connor and Travis are ALWAYS working together on pranks. Sad thing is, I have writer's block, and some work so I might not be able to update that much . . . just like my other story, Carved in Stone. But I'll try! Heh . . . okay now, YOU get to decide who you want to win from the very beginning! Right here, right now! Your choices are <strong>_

_**1. Travis wins**_

_**2. Connor wins **_

_**3. They tie with the EXACT same amount of pranks at the end of the month **_

_**OR**_

_**4. They both get sick of it and give up**_

_**The choice is yours loyal viewers! Click the little review button down there and VOTE!**_


	2. Travis turns into Bubblegum

_**Don't own. **_

_**AWW, I FEEL SO HAPPY! I mean, I just posted this on the first and already made like, 70 (and possibly still counting!) views! YAY! So I decided to try and make you peoples happy and write it faster! . . . I should do that for my other story Carved In Stone . . . ugh. Writer's Block sucks. Fact of Life. **_

_**. . . moving on, enjoy the new chapter of Prank Wars!**_

* * *

><p>It has been <em>days<em> (well, actually, only four days) since the Stolls made that bet. They made the bet in secret—so, naturally, the entire camp found out**[*]**. So far, no one's pulled a prank on anyone.

"CONNOR!"

. . . until now. Let's rewind and see what happened.

_Travis_

I was just waking up, after writing down some of the most awesome pranks that popped into my mind. I didn't open my eyes yet, but I just walked to the bathroom, stepped over an unclaimed kid (he came just yesterday), brushed my teeth, and went back to my bunk. I didn't look in the mirror. I figured I'm so hot already, it'd be just awful to throw out all the other dudes in camp for girls. Except for Katie . . . .

Ahem, anyway, that was mistake number one. I put on my camp shirt and shorts. Unfortunately, I didn't see the smirk on Connor's face. Mistake number two. I walked outside, went to breakfast, etc etc. I didn't really notice how everyone was pointing at me and snickering (when I DID notice the pointing, I figured they were just amazed at how fantastiously hotastic I am). So, by about four, when it was time for canoeing, I looked into the water and saw something awful.

Pink hair. _Pink __hair__. _My hair was _pink_.

"CONNOR!" I yelled, walking up to him. He still had that smirk on his face, and said innocently (I taught him well), " Yes, big brother?"

I glared, but then I got an idea.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I must say, I love what you've done with my hair," I said in a snooty girl voice (like, when you watch a movie about high school and there's that mean cheerleader chick?). "So, I like, figured I should return the favor!"

Connor raised an eyebrow. "One, when'd you turn gay? Two, what the Hades? How are you gonna 'return the favor'?"

"You'll see," I said, still using that stuck up voice. "Very soon." Connor was smart enough to look a bit creeped out (I had to admit, I was creeping myself out . . .), but immediately put on a face I knew too well: the, "I'm lying through my teeth so I look cooler and awesomer" face.

"Psh, you _know_ you can't top me," he replied, "I'm gonna keep pranking until you can't. And it won't take very long."

Note: teach Connor better threats . . . _after_ I win.

I rolled my eyes, and said (in my regular voice—cause frankly, I'm starting to worry myself), "We'll see about that." I raised my hand in goodbye, and turned, saying, "Later, little bro."

I had some chores to do. Insert smirk here.

* * *

><p>After taking a shower (<em>why<em> did they have to be all the way to the big house—it means I have to cut through camp. Translation: everyone got to see my bright pink hair) and becoming the laughingstock of camp (for a different reason than I would've liked), I nicked some drachmas from the camp store (along with some stuff . . . just a bit . . . . maybe more . . . or a lot). Then I headed over to one of the most dangerous cabins in camp.

I walked up to the dark purple (navy-ish) cabin and warily knocked on the door. When it opened, I kinda flinched back, because you never know what the things people do in this cabin. When I saw nothing coming out, I looked at the thirteen year old girl in front of me.

She looked at me rather disgustedly, until she saw my hair, and her eyes widened. She slapped her hand over her mouth to block her snickers, but I just sighed and said, "Go on."

She immediately bursted out laughing, making her cabin mates/half-siblings come out and laugh at me too. Then when they calmed down (most of them at least), she sighed and wiped her eyes.

"Okay," she said, panting slightly, "what do you want from the prestigious Hecate cabin?"

I hesitated slightly (since you never know when these guys will stab you in the back) but decided there's no one else better for the job.

"I need a favor . . ."

* * *

><p>That night, I was going back to the Hermes cabin, whistling with what I'm sure was a huge smirk on my face. I patted my pocket to see if it was still okay, and it was right there, goo and all. Connor stared at me oddly.<p>

"What are you so happy about, Bubblegum?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing, nothing," I replied, waving my hand at him. "Nothing at all."

He stared at me warily, and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by me yelling, "ALL RIGHT, LIGHTS OUT!"

One of my younger bros (I think his name is Josh . . .) stared at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Psh, course not. Have you ever known us for actually following the rules?"

Then everyone else promptly started laughing, and starting playing poker, pickpocketing their sibling's junk, etc. Ah . . . I taught them well. They tried to get me to join, but I declined, saying I need to rest up for a prank tomorrow. Connor looked wary of me again, but let it go.

I brushed my teeth, and laid down on the bed (what's the point of changing your clothes when you're just gonna wear them again tomorrow?). I smirked, looking at the vial the Hecate cabin had given me. It cost me ten drachmas, two packs of soda, and a lot of candy, but they did it. I hope. I put it back in my pocket, and had one last thought before going to sleep.

_Sweet dreams, Connor. We'll see who'll chicken out first._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gods, I've gotta update sooner! I'll work on it, I swear it! Though, not on the Styx, I don't wanna burst into flames any time soon . . . . so anyway, HERE'S THE CHOICES AGAIN!<strong>_

_**1. Travis wins**_

_**2. Connor wins **_

_**3. They tie with the EXACT same amount of pranks at the end of the month **_

_**OR**_

_**4. They both get sick of it and give up**_

_** * Guess where I got that from! Just lemme know in that review you're gonna give me (wink wink) and I'll happily read it (nudge nudge)! And if you got any prank ideas I can use, please lemme know, cause I gotta lot, but I MAY run out! Again, you can PM me or put that in your review (wink)! Thanks for reading, and I'll try to update soon!  
><strong>_


	3. Connor the chicken

_**I don't own. **_

_**You guys better be grateful! I'm losing nice and warm shower time to type this up! T-T But for reviews, I'll happily lose some shower time to read 'em! Okay, so I'm getting a lotta variety (Gigi, yours really didn't help). So this'll be a tough decision . . . and I'm sorry for the cliffie, I hate those too, but I had to update, and I wanted to make people interested! So . . . yeah. Enough babbling, on with the story!**_

* * *

><p>"Good morning younger brother!" Travis said, getting Connor in a choker hold and giving him a noogie. Connor immediately backed away (or rather, tried to).<p>

"What is _wrong_ with you!" he asked. Then narrowed his eyes in a mock serious way. "Is it that time of month again?"

Travis rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Of course it is. How? Because I took a special surgery to become a girl."

"But what about Katie then!" Connor gasped. "And how come you never told me! I thought we were bros! Er—now bro and sis!"

Travis slapped him upside the head while having a light blush spread across his cheeks.

"One, what _about_ Katie? Two, you sikko! Gods . . . seriously?" he asked.

"Yes, seriously. And you know, _Katie_. Katie Gardner. The same Katie you're in _loooovvve_ with!" Connor rubbed in, making kissy face motions.

Travis punched him (again with a blush) and said, "I do not '_loooooovve'_ Katie. What would give you that idea?"

"On the day before the fireworks last year, you kept going in front of the mirror, combing and redoing your hair, saying, 'You can do this. You can ask out Katie. You can—"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Travis interrupted. "Plus, how do you know I'm talking about Katie _Gardner_? For all you know, I _could_ have been talking about Katie Gonzalez in the Apollo cabin! Or maybe Katie Lúvett in the Aphrodite cabin!"

"Psh, it's always Katie Gardner! You even said her name in your sleep!"

"Well, what about _Amanda Reynest_ from the Apollo cabin, huh? Or as you like to call her, _Mandy_."

Connor blushed a little, which of course Travis noticed, and made him point his finger at him.

"Ha! I knew it! See, I knew it!" Travis boasted, doing a happy dance. "Uh huh, oh yeah, I'm right, I'm right! I'm _always_ right!"

"No you're not!" Connor protested. "You're wrong most of the time!"

"Nuh uh! Amazing hotilicious people can _never _be wrong!"

"Exactly why _you're _always wrong!"

"What! I'm totally hotilicious!"

"Puh-lease! In your dre—"

"IF OUR LOVELY CABIN LEADERS CAN STOP BONDING ALREADY," one of the younger Hermes kids (Josh? . . .) interrupted, "CAN WE _PLEASE_ GET SOME BREAKFAST!"

Connor and Travis looked at each other, and Connor said, "Sure . . . let's go. Line up!"

_Travis_

I was hoping to make Connor forget about the Prank off for a bit, just so we can eat breakfast normally. Why? Because I love and miss my younger bro.

. . . . .

HAHAHAHA! Yeah, right. I've known him all his life, so puh-lease. Psh. I don't miss him. I just wanna get his guard down so I can pull the BIG PRANK, as I like to call it. This is gonna be fun. Insert smirk here.

When we got to the dining hall, every other cabin was already there. Ours immediately got into line and started getting food and filling their plates, then making sacrifices.

When it was my turn to sacrifice something, I dropped an omelet and a couple strips of bacon.

_Dad_, I thought. _PLEASE help me succeed in pranking Connor. _

The food smelled awesome when I dropped it in, so I was thinking that maybe Dad heard me. Then again, maybe Connor prayed for the same thing, so who knows who'll win this contest? Oh yeah, I do. And who's gonna win? You're talking to him. Er—listening to him.

When Connor was explaining to one of our brothers (I think his name was Matt . . .) how to get away with a prank or a steal without getting caught, I poured the vial that the Hecate cabin gave me into his chocolate milk, then the rest in his cereal.

As soon as I finished pouring, I put the bottle into my pocket, and did the "Shh" motion to any of my half-brothers who saw. I then proceeded to eat my breakfast while staring at Katie on the Demeter table.

I MEAN, THINKING ABOUT WHEN TO PRANK HER—I mean, her _cabin_ next, heh heh. It's not like I like Katie. Psh, of course not. At all. Never. She's too stiff and stuck up and WAY too uptight about the rules. She gets angry at me and Connor, even though she looks really cute when her face turns red like that and—

. . . never mind. I'm not helping my point. So yes, maybe Connor was a LITTLE right about me liking Katie. But he was TOTALLY lying about me panicking last year before the fireworks! Heh heh, yeah . . . and anyone else who agrees with him, is also lying.

. . . moving on, soon, Connor was done explaining, so he ate his cereal, while I was thinking, _Score! Yes! Score one for the totally fantabulous awesome hotilicious god Travis!_

I waited for the effect to take over when he drank all his chocolate milk and finished his cereal.

_Three, two, one, and_ . . . .

"BAWK!"

Everyone in the dining hall jumped, and turned around at the _exact same time_ (seriously—freaking scary how they do that) to see Connor. Well, not 100% _Connor, _but . . .

"Bawk bawk BA-KAWK!" the chicken in Connor's seat clucked. Everyone immediately started laughing when it registered that the _chicken _was actually _Connor_. I must admit, I do purty good.

When Connor cocked his chicken head (snicker—cock, chicken, get it?), he seemed confused, but when he looked down he yelled, "BAWK BAWK BAWK!" in shock. Which made everyone laugh even more.

"I told you we'll see who's chicken!" I laughed. "Apparently, it's you!"

I swear, if chickens could death glare, Connor was doing it to me.

. . . if chickens could look _murderous_, Connor was. But this was so freaking _hilarious_, I didn't really care at the moment.

"Ba-bawk bawk bawk BAWK!" Connor said. I had a feeling that whatever he just yelled, isn't allowed to be said in PG-13 movies.

"Don't worry, it'll only last for about . . . an hour!" I choked out, still in stiches.

"Ba-KAWK!"

Oh, this was just too good to be true. Sigh.

_One hour later, Third Person POV_

Connor had transformed back to normal, but he would _never_ live this down. Everywhere he went, everyone would say, "What's up, Chicken Wing?"

"How's it goin, Chicken Little?"

"Nice day, huh, Beaky?"

Sure some of 'em were lame, but still! It _sucked_, no matter how stupid those insults were. But this time, Connor's got a plan.

_Connor_

Oh, Travis was gonna get it. Oh was Travis gonna get it. He's gonna wish he was never my brother. But seriously, Chicken Little? Come on, insulting _me_, AND the fact that Travis is older, so he's a little taller? So unfair.

After dinnertime (and a whole day of being called Chicken, Beaky, Chicken Wing, Chicken Little, and more), I went to the emerald green cabin on the far left.

I went up the door and I hesitated. If I screw up, I'm screwed up for life. But then again, that's what I want to happen to Travis, so I gotta take the chance. I knocked on the door. One of the older kids, I think his name's Ben, opened the door.

"What up Chicken Little?" he smirked. I just sighed, and I heard someone say, "Chicken Little's here? What for?"

Then, _of course_, the entire cabin (which was about seven kids—ironic huh?) came to the door.

"Whaddya want at the totally awesome Tyche**[*]** cabin?" a kid in the back, Jackie, asked.

I took a deep breath and said, "I need a favor."

Another kid, I dunno his name, raised an eyebrow.

"What's in it for us?" he asked. I tossed 'em my pack, and when they looked inside, their eyes widened.

"Help me out, and it's all yours," I stated.

Ben, the leader of the cabin, looked in, and he seemed to be thinking about it. Then, he smirked, and replied, "Alright then. Whaddya need us for?" I smirked too and said, "I'm gonna need some pretty advanced stuff . . ."

_Later that night_

"So Chicken Wing, how's your day been?" Travis snickered.

"Peachy keen, brother dear," I said sweetly. Travis raised an eyebrow.

"What the Hades? Who says _'peachy keen'_ anymore? And wipe that stupid smile off your face." Travis stated.

"What smile?" I asked innocently. But before he could say anymore, I said, "I'mma go to sleep! Night guys."

Travis looked at me suspiciously (geez, weren't our positions switched just yesterday?) and said, "How come? Usually you'd be gambling our brothers out of their drachmas."

I shrugged and said, "I dunno, I guess I'm just tired. See ya in the morning."

I laid down on my bunk and tried to fall asleep, and keep my smirk from showing. If Travis got me with a vial of junk, then so will I. I looked at the glittery brown gloop inside the vial, and tucked it away in my pocket safely.

_Nighty-night Travis. Let's see who's so lucky tomorrow._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Tyche- the goddess of luck. Look 'er up on Wikipedia if you want. Or her Roman form, Fortuna. Either or, gets almost the same definition on her basic idea. <strong>_

_**OKAY, so I'm tired now, and I wrote this in about half an hour to please you peoples, so if it's a piece of crap, I truly apologize. That, and I'm going on a sugar crash. YOUR CHOICES ARE . . . . **_

_**1. Travis wins**_

_**2. Connor wins **_

_**3. They tie with the EXACT same amount of pranks at the end of the month **_

_**OR**_

_**4. They both get sick of it and give up**_

_** FYI, if I re-read this tomorrow, and I think it SUCKS, I shall edit it and sorta post it again, so . . . be on the look out! Reviews and vote please! OH, and also watch out for other chicken headed dudes, cause the Kane Chronicles book two, The Throne of Fire, is coming out soon on Mar 3rd! WHOOP WHOOP!  
><strong>_


	4. Poor, poor Travis

_**I'm a girl. End of story. PLEASE READ THE ANs!  
><strong>_

_**IN HONOR OF THE THRONE OF FIRE (WHICH I GOT ON THE DAY IT CAME OUT! WITH A T-SHIRT! YUUUUUSS!), I am have attempted to write the next chapter of PRANK WARS! This may suck BS, but I am trying! And Tratie fans . . . this might be a bit bittersweet. Actually, VERY bittersweet, but this is labeled under humor for a reason! Don't worry, I'll make sure the next chapters are funnier, less dramatic, etc! But for now, this is what the stupid plot bunny's giving me, so here! . . . I feel AWFUL right now . . . and also, if you're a fan of The Mansion (part of my/our other account, BeginningTheREVOLUTION), please go to the account and vote for the fate of the Mansion! Also, this is WAY more heavy and dramatic than I ever thought it'd be . . . crud. Read the AN at the bottom please! Thanks, and now . . . ON WITH THE STORY!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Connor<em>

I waited out a few days, though that took _all_ my will power (Annabeth said I had none . . . for once, I proved her wrong! Percy would've been so proud) not to do this as soon as possible. I needed to get his guard down, which didn't work _that_ well, but either way. When I got too impatient, three days later, I struck.

But I think I struck a bit too hard.

* * *

><p>The was a normal, regular morning at the Hermes cabin. You get pelted with our old bags of potato chips or "illegal" Cokes we smuggled into camp to wake up, lug to the bathroom, get dressed, then go to breakfast. But it wouldn't stay that normal for a while.<p>

"Hey, Travis, can you go get me some more juice?" I asked, waving my empty glass in front of his face. He got an annoyed/exhasperated look, and shoved my hand away.

"Dude, get it yourself, lazy," he said. "I'm trying to teach our new sibs the art of pick-pocketing!"

"Yeah? Well . . . I'm teaching myself. . . how to . . . get vitamin C?" I said oh-so intelligently. He stared at me like I was insane (and maybe I was, but aren't we all?) and said, "What the Hades is _wrong_ with you, dude? Besides the general . . . thing!"

I fake-pouted, and said in a stupid voice, "But . . . but . . . I'm your younger brother! You're _supposed_ to take care of me, like always!"

He stared at me again, and said, "'Like always' was about ten years ago, when I was still seven, and you were still six!"

I opened my mouth to start annoying him with my totally skilled and awesome annoyance powers (and who says they wouldn't come in handy?) but he knew me too well, and stopped me in my tracks.

"Alright, alright!" he said, raising his hands up. "I'll go and get your stupid juice if I can get back to my freaking bacon already."

I shoved the glass at him, and he scowled at me, getting up. I was trying my best not to burst out into evil laughter, since that would totally give me away.

I took out the vial full of glittery brown stuff from my pocket, and looked around, making sure no one saw me. My siblings were busy discussing pranks, who to pick-pocket next, etc. I was so proud.

But I would have to be proud later.

_Just a tiny drop would do_, Ben had said. _If you put too much, it'll be like Friday the 13__th all over.__ Bad luck would be surrounding him, all day, for maybe a month? And way WAY more than that too. Bad news. VERY bad news. _

Well, I shouldn't do something _that_ bad. I mean, he _is_ my brother . . . we've been through a lot together. I don't wanna see him suffer.

_But he made YOU suffer_, a little voice in the back of my head whispered.

_Super_, I thought wryly. _There are voices in my head. Am I supposed to go to therapy now? Or maybe a psychiatrist?  
><em>

_He made you suffer_, the little voice continued, ignoring me. _Gave you brand new names, ones you don't want this time. He deserves this_.

I blinked, and when I thought about it more and more, the voice was right. He _did_ do that. He _did_ make me "suffer". It was payback time.

I tipped the vial into Travis's bowl of cereal, and made sure almost every bit went in. I stirred it with the spoon and, despite it's color, it faded away, leaving no mark of anything at all. This all happened just in time, because when I was done, I was eating my eggs, looking perfectly normal by the time Travis came back.

"Here's your stupid juice," he said.

"Touchy this morning, eh Travis?" I said, taking a sip, then spat it out behind me.

"Dude! This is grapefruit! You _know_ I hate grapefruit!"

Travis fake gasped, and said, "Really? Oh, must've slipped my mind. Sorry."

He, of course, didn't sound sorry at all, and just shrugged his shoulders, turning back to his breakfast. I shoved him, and he shoved me, and this kept going until I fell off the bench.

I got up with a little help from my sister, Kathy, and saw Travis eating his cereal. I inwardly smirked, and sat back down, while thinking, _Yes! Everything's going according to plan._

Oh, how wrong I was. Revenge was supposed to be sweet . . . but this tasted bitter afterward.

* * *

><p><em>Travis<em>

Everything seemed perfectly normal to me.

"Die, Solace!" came the cry of Clarisse behind me. The wind behind my head whipped, and I saw a spear land two feet out the door.

See? Normal. The food, the setting, everything. Which got me _way_ suspicious. I was positive Connor would try something, but so far, I didn't see anything. I was hoping nothing _would_ happen because, after some pestering from some of my brothers and sisters (and a few girls from the Aphrodite cabin, who stated, "Tratie's the cutest thing since Percabeth! They _must_ get together!"), I was going to go and ask Katie out. And yes, you're not hallucinating; I'm going to go and ask _Katie Gardner_ out. Sorry ladies, but this stud's gonna be off the market.

. . . .

You know, _if_ she says yes. Wait, what do I mean by _if_? Of course she's gonna say yes! I mean, I'm the hottest dude in camp! And the awesomest. Duh. So, _of course_, she's _obviously_ gonna say yes! Heh . . . right. Gulp.

* * *

><p>During archery, which is our first lesson together, I was about to go and ask her, but then I got this sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I started feeling all weird, and tingly, but I ignored it. I mean, I wasn't nervous at all! Heh, heh . . . right. Not. At. <em>All.<em>

I walked over to Katie, trying not to think about how pretty her long brown hair glints in the sun, or how her big green eyes were sparkling as she shot an arrow close to the bulls eye, or maybe—

Whoa. I mentally slapped myself.

_Enough of that, Stoll_, I chided myself. _You can gawk at her AFTER asking her out_.

I gave myself a little shake, and proceeded to approach Katie, but instantly fell flat on my face. It wouldn't have been that bad . . . except there was a rock in my knee, and I possibly twisted my ankle. A few pebbles were stuck to my face now, and everyone else around me was laughing.

My face felt hot, and I instantly knew I was blushing.

_Smoooth_, an annoying voice in my head said. It sounded like Connor's. _Very smooth. You definitely look like a stud now. Katie's totally gonna say yes. It's not like there are BETTER boys in this camp, like the popular guy Michael from the Apollo cabin, right?_

_Shut up!_ I thought back. _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

_You're a loser! _the stupid voice taunted. _Why in Hades would Katie go out with YOU, huh? _

I gritted my teeth and tried to block it out, but it was always there, whispering, _You're a loser! You're a loser!_ in an annoying sing song tone. Finally, I snapped.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. I didn't even realized I had gotten up, and now I probably looked like a five year old having a temper tantrum because he didn't get the right color balloon or flavor of ice cream, but enough was enough. _Especially_ out of a stupid voice in my head.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, _SHUT UP_!"

That got everyone's attention. I mean, I was the laid back kinda dude, one who would yeah, get annoyed pretty easily if you're good enough, but still wouldn't worry about much. Now, between my panting, my glaring eyes, flushed face, I'm pretty sure I looked like a peeved off Ares kid.

"Um, Travis?" I knew that voice.

"Are you okay?" Katie. My face went from red with anger, to pale, to red with embarrassment in the matter of five seconds. Great, now I'm dizzy too. And add that to the effect Katie's beautiful green eyes have on me . . . yowza.

"K-Katie!" I stuttered out. "Hi, Katie, hi, um . . . hey." I mentally groaned and slapped myself again.

_Smooth move, Casanova,_ that same annoying voice said. I started gritting my teeth again. _You looked like a stupid little five year old in front of your GIRLFRIEND._

"She's. Not. My. Girlfriend!"

_But you want her to be . . ._

"Shut up!

"Excuse me? And _who's_ not your girlfriend?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow. I blanched again, then turned red. _Again_. More wooziness.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"You mean the whole 'She's not my girlfriend' thing? Yeah, pretty much." Crud.

"I . . . er . . . it's just—"

_You're an idiot?_ the voice suggested. _You're stupid, dumb, a COMPLETE LOSER_—

I dunno WHAT happened next, but all I know is that I doubled over and puked (much to the horror and shock of the other campers, including me), and Katie was glaring at me, redder than some of the roses she grow in her garden, with . . . with tears in her eyes? I was about to ask her about that, but before I could, she slapped me.

"You . . . you . . . you _jerk_!" she yelled, her voice cracking a bit at the end. "And, and to think that . . . I actually _liked_ you! You, Travis Stoll, are by far, the most repulsive, idiotic, dumbest, _low life_, on this Earth and below it!"

I was dumbfounded and my cheek wasn't the only thing that stung right now (curse this camp for making the girls so strong!).

"I . . . I . . ." I said desperately, looking around me to the shocked expressions of everyone, not even knowing what I did or said or anything. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand in disgust.

"It's . . ." She shook her head, and took off towards her cabin. I tried desperately to remember what just happened, and then I heard my own voice echoing in my ears.

"_You retarded, stupid . . . whatever you are! I hate you! Hate you! . . . ._"

"_I wish you'd just go away! Never talk to me or whisper or whatever it is you do again!"_

"_Screw you! Go to freaking Hades for all I care, just __leave me ALONE__!"_

She thought that . . . that I was talking about her . . . I don't even know _who_ I was talking about, but . . . it was DEFINITELY not her . . . and she even said she liked me. . . . but now . . .

"Ka . . . Katie, wait!" I called out, running after her. "I'm not talking about you! I—"

Cut off by the ground again. This time, I gritted my teeth out of pain. My ankle was most _definitely_ twisted now. I tried to hold back my bitter tears that were threatening to spill over more pain than just my ankle. I heard footsteps coming over to me, but I ignored them. I was lifted up and dragged to the Big House, where I was given nectar and ambrosia, was cleaned and gauzed up, but I could think about was what happened.

_Katie_ . . . was my last thought, before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>First off, I feel AWFUL for not updating. Second off, I feel AWFUL for poor Travis! Someone slap me, please! Travis is freaking awesome, WHY did I come up with this? Third, my life sucks sometimes. Really, THIS is the inspiration I get? After all this time? Good lord, I am SO sorry. This is WAY more dramatic than I EVER thought it'd be! I wanted to make this a laid back fic, and I was gonna have this scene with Katie, but that scene turned into THIS scene and . . . it's all so messed up . . . so for future chapters, I'll try to make more humor and less drama. <em>**

**_. . . unless you WANT all this drama. Or a balance. Or . . . whatever! I now got a TOTALLY new idea from my first one when I wrote this thing . . . Now, I have a way I can end this NOW, or end it some chapters later. Now or later? And if you DO wanna end it, HOW should it end? Again, choices are: _**

_**1. Travis wins**_

_**2. Connor wins **_

_**3. They tie with the EXACT same amount of pranks at the end of the month **_

_**OR**_

_**4. They both get sick of it and give up**_

_**OR (new choice)**_

_**5. One of them quits (you can choose who, cause I got reasons for the both of 'em)  
><strong>_

**_FYI, I didn't read this over and edit it, so I MAY edit it and repost it, so be on the look out for that too! Oh gods, I seriously don't like this chapter but I love it at the same time . . . T-T. Well, thanks for reading, R and R please! Reviews may get me to update faster and find out what happens . . . the only good thing about drama. Max is out, PEACE~  
><em>**


	5. How to figure this out?

_**Prank Wars  
>A Percy Jackson story (kinda)<br>Written/edited by: Max/musiclover99  
>©-Rick Riordan<strong>_

_**OH GOOD GODS, I'VE BECOME ONE OF THOSE AUTHORS THAT ARE ANNOYING—THE ONES THAT PRACTICALLY NEVER UPDATE.  
>I FEEL SO ASHAMED. TT-TT<br>But, never fear! I will NOT give up this story! I refuse! I WILL make it to the finish! Now that I have had BRAIN FLASHES! Ideas! They're POURING IN. O.O I had like, NONE, until I got an idea for a new How to Train Your Dragon fic (my first multi-chapter one for that! Read soon, when I post it!) while I was showering (don't judge, showers are the best places for thinking), then thought about my unfinished fics, thought about this one, AND HAD THE BEST IDEAS EVER. o.o  
>So, with that (more on the AN at the bottom), I SHALL CONTINUE THIS STORY!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Connor<em>

What. The Hades. Just happened?

I feel _awful_. Just plain _awful_. I didn't mean for it to go _this_ far! It just happened! I mean, I know they warned me about overdosing . . . but I never imagined this would happen.

But when I remembered all the mocking, even the really, REALLY lame ones, I couldn't help it. Travis _knows_ I've got a problem with mocking. I'm pretty sure, anyhow; it's kinda obvious. It all started when we were in elementary, before arriving at Camp.

We were just in first grade. Well, I was, Travis was in second. The year difference really annoyed me, and it still does.

I honestly don't remember what happened that day. I just remembered getting mocked and teased, and, well, son of Hermes I may be, I can honestly _not_ handle mocking. When they mean it, or when they _want_ it to hurt.

Travis had stood up for me, of course, which made it all the more embarrassing when I was just standing in the corner, watching my big brother fight _for_ me while I wipe my eyes. I hated it. Loathed it. _Despised_ it.

In other words, that day just _sucked_.

Then there was another incident in third grade (fourth for Travis, of course). I think it was about us, not having a dad. I think it was Sharon Mitchell, this one dude in my class. He was a _complete_ ass, knocking Clarisse right off the scale. I punched him in the face, and hearing his nose crack, it felt _good_.

At home, though, I ran to my room and cried my eyes out because, hey, how am I supposed to know who my dad was yet? I was still in third grade. I was still like, what, seven years old? We asked mom about dad that day. We didn't get a lotta answers.

As if the gods hate me, all the time, there was at least one time at some point where someone made fun of me in some way. I hated it.

Plus, it didn't help with that oh-so _stupid_ voice in my head. Who _is_ that, anyway?

xXx

I went to visit Travis.

I felt awful. Really awful. He's my bro. I may pull pranks on him, steal from him, gamble and then cheat when we play poker, and so much more . . . but those are like signs of our brotherhood because he does them to me, too. We don't wanna change that. I hope.

When I knocked on his door, I felt so nervous, like a pit scorpion just stung my insides. This thing is driving me _crazy_.

I heard a faint, "Come in," which made me feel worse from how hoarse his voice sounded. Plus, he didn't say something like, "Entrador, mis amigos!" so that didn't help.

"Hey," I said softly to him. He was still lying on the crisp white sheets of the infirmary beds, with a sort of cast thing on his leg. My stomach dropped.

"Yo," he replied back, smiling weakly. "What's up?"

To say I was shocked is like saying Percy took the lightning bolt all those years ago. I fully expected him to just blow up in my face.

"Um," I started nervously, "how're you feeling?"

He looked down wryly at his cast, grimaced, and said, "Peachy."

"Are you mad?" I blurted out quickly. I braced myself for him to act peeved off, but he didn't. He just looked confused.

"Mad about what?" he asked. "I'm really pissed at myself for saying all that stuff aloud, if that's what you mean." He sighed. "It's gonna be Hades explaining things."

This time, _I_ was confused. Then I remembered: he doesn't know that I was the one who poured the mix into his cereal.

Well, now it's just a whole new _level_ of "awkward."

"Y-yeah," I said. "That's what I meant."

He looked at me suspiciously. Normally, my lying would be _excellent_, and could fool practically _anybody_ (except for Chiron—that man's been training sons of Hermes for millennia), but I'm usually not this nervous when I lie.

"Are you alright, too?" Travis said. "I mean, you're acting kinda off."

"Yeah, I'm cool," I say back, totally lying through my teeth. "I think I'm late for training. I'll come back ASAP, bro."

In all honesty, he seemed a little sad, but maybe a little glad, like I just gave him some time to work things out. I wouldn't be surprised.

"That's alright," he replies. "Later."

"See ya."

I walk out of his room with a heavy heart, and get to thinking about how in the _world_ I can make this up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soooooo, how was it? I'm sorry it was so short. :( But just you wait! More will come soon, ASAP!<br>We just got to delve a little more into Connor's mind. I have MUCH more in store for you, my pretties. If all goes well, I'll have a short filler and maybe another chapter up tomorrow. If not, then just wait, I've FINALLY gotten some f***ing inspiration for this story!  
>As for my other ones . . . well, I'll get there. I've lost it for Disney's P . . . WAIT. NO I HAVEN'T. O.O Ideas! 8D I feel so blessed right now.<br>So yeah, if all goes well, I'll have a few chapters of various things posted up REALLY soon.  
>I'm not asking for anymore votes because . . . well, now I got it all figured out. 8D I feel really happy right now. So I hope you'll stay tuned!<br>**_

_**And I hope any fans of How to Train Your Dragon will read my fic (coming soon)! :) **_

_**Peace, love, and Percy Jackson  
>~Max<strong>_


	6. Let the drama unfold

_**Prank Wars  
>(Kinda) A Percy Jackson story<br>Written/edited by: Max/musiclover99  
>©-Rick Riordan<strong>_

_**HA HA! I HAVE TIME IN STUDY HALL FOR I DO NOT HAVE MUCH HOMEWORK BY PERIOD THREE! YEAAAAAAAAH, BABY! XD  
>Plus, some classes, like a few minutes in Expos. Writing or history, give me some time. HA HA!<br>Anyway, here is chapter six! (Six, right? Lol.) We are nearing the end of Prank Wars.**_

_**. . .  
><strong>_

**_YUSSSSSSSS! I mean, sure, it's a little sad that I've reached the end of this . . . but . . . psh, that's one thing less on my plate. It's kind of relieving. Plus, I'm not getting nearly as much views as I did when I first published this, so . . . :|_**

_**With that thought, let us go on with the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em>Travis—3<em>_rd__ person_

Everything is just _so messed up_, Travis thought grimly. But he couldn't understand why . . .

Maybe the gods hate him. Maybe they're punishing him for something.

_But for what?_ he thinks. He hasn't done anything to peeve them off, has he? The only thing remotely curious is finding that necklace on the ground . . .

Honestly, that thing was _way_ too girly for him to wear in _public_. It was gold—pure gold, by the looks of it, with _real_ jewels. Sapphire, rubies, emerald—practically every jewel there is. That's not it, though—the clasp looked like two snakes trying to bite their heads off. Well, the mouth of one opens and closes around the mouth of the other, if that makes sense.

It's the most _bizarre_ thing he's ever seen, but it's also the most _expensive_. He can't even _imagine_ how valuable this thing is.

And that's why he's decided to keep it.

It's what anyone else would do! And he may be a bit nervous—this thing costs more than a 12-pack of soda and a few Red Vines. It might belong to somebody. But it was just lying there on the ground. Travis isn't even sure if it was _there_ before he passed it.

It may be girly, but it could make him freaking _rich_. Loaded. It could solve all of Travis and Connor's family problems, allow them to move out, maybe . . .

Which is why he's wearing it at this moment.

It's not exactly _heavy_, but it's not like it's light, and as soon as he put it on, he tripped and fell flat on the ground.

Weird—he's a child of Hermes, and they're known for their quick-footedness and fancy footwork. It's the only way you can nick things. He hasn't tripped in _years_, unless it was someone doing it _intentionally_ (which happened more than he'd like).

Suspicious—but whatever. It's something that has a _big_ price, probably . . .

But is there more to this?

Maybe he's thinking too deep into this, but he gets an eery feeling from the necklace . . .

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere, on Olympus<em>

The woman stood smugly, watching at the mishap forming down in the oh-so beloved Camp Half-Blood.

"Isn't this wonderful?" she gushed. "Everyone is being suspicious, curious—I'm simply _bursting_ with excitement."

"It's simply lovely," the man next to her said, his voice overloaded with sugary innocence. "Everything is fantastic."

The woman nodded, satisfied. "I'll be honest, I never planned this to be happening, but it's not a _bad_ thing." She paused, then added, "For me."

"ERIS!" another woman called, walking into the dark room, somehow illuminating it a little. "Did you hand another poor demigod my necklace?"

Eris looked like the picture of innocence, as sugary sweet as the man, Hedylogos's, voice.

"Oh, whatever could you mean, Harmonia?" she asked. "I couldn't possibly do anything like that, could I?"

"But one of your children could, couldn't they?" Harmonia opposed. "And you're in this too, Hedylogos?"

"Oh, Harmonia," he started, "why, helping out the lovely Eris is nothing compared to—"

"Please, save it," Harmonia said rather bluntly. "Your sweet-talking doesn't work on me, you know that."

Hedylogos sighed dramatically. "But of course, you are too—"

"Hush," Harmonia commanded, exasperated. "Eris, you took my necklace and gave it to one of your children to plant on that poor Hermes boy, didn't you?"

Eris put on a mask of shock. "Never! Of course not! How could I have taken your necklace? You know that fellow gods or goddesses can't do that!"

"As I've said—your child," Harmonia rebutted. "You have to get that necklace back before he _dies_."

She turned away and walked out the room, not seeing Eris smirk.

"Oh . . . don't worry, dearie," she said sweetly, fingering a golden glass apple. "I'll be sure of that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so it's a cliffhanger, AND rather short, but I've been busy! Be grateful I managed to get out THIS! <strong>_

_**Well, for a shortie, I hope that wasn't too bad, either! Oh, Hedylogos is the god of sweet-talk and flattery, Harmonia is, well, harmony, and Eris . . . you know Eris, right? Hopefully you do. **_

_**Well, hope you enjoyed this, and I'll hopefully update soon! **_

_**Peace, love, and Percy Jackson  
>~Max<br>**_


	7. Flashback

_**Prank Wars  
>A Percy Jackson story<br>Written/edited by: Max/musiclover99  
>©-Rick Riordan<strong>_

_**PLEASE READ THE ANs.  
><strong>_

_**Holy f***ing hell, I am an awful person. Haven't updated much of anything in so long. Sorry! With my busy schedule among other things, I'm also just a lazy ass who's addicted to playing games and internetting. :I Sorry. **_

_**I hope this chapter makes up for it! No more voting to see who wins! I got an even better idea. A stupider idea, maybe, but . . . I like it! **_

_**I changed the rating from K+ to T because I realized how much darker this story's gotten, into more of a drama instead of a humor. And nowadays, I'm starting to use more . . . "colorful" language (blame my friends), so I really wanted to be able to swear just a little bit. It'd make it flow more smoothly for me. Keep that in mind, will ya?**_

_**(Damn, I make either super short or long ANs. -_-)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Connor<em>

Travis didn't know it, but Connor had gotten an eerie feeling as well.

When he walked out of the Big House, a shudder went down his spine. Not a typical, '_oh, it's chilly, better get a sweater_' kind of shudder, but more of the demigod senses tingling, a '_oh Hades, this is a problem_' shudder. And after fighting in the Second Titan War, Connor had long learned to trust that sense. (It helped him save a _bunch_ of people's skins, including his own.)

But as soon as Connor had that feeling—the one where it's on the tip of his tongue, and he _knows_ it, he just needs a little push in the right direction and he'll get it—it went away. Mysteriously, just flying out of his head, making him completely lost. What was he going to say? To think? To _do_?

He wishes he could turn back the clock to just . . . what, a few _days_ ago? It's amazing to think that all of this trouble happened within a week or so. It was a way to celebrate their favorite holiday—something that had gotten them claimed one day at Camp. That memory was officially tarnished.

Connor wanted to punch a wall, but another memory came. A happier one, in a way—but that just made him more upset afterwards.

xXx

"_I hate that stupid Terry," Connor muttered, shouldering his extremely old backpack while walking with Travis back . . . 'home.' _

"_That douche who keeps picking on everyone?" Travis asked, a bit too familiar with this situation. Connor nodded, his eyes covered by his long curly hair, giving his usually light-hearted expression a foreign somber look. _

"_He's such an . . . an _ass_!" the younger boy exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and making his hair move out long enough for Travis to see the dark shade of his eyes. "He . . . he's . . . the things I would do to that kid!" _

"_Maybe you're overex—"_

_"If I was in a room with Hitler, Bin Laden, and _him_, and I only had two bullets, I may just shoot him_ twice."**[1]**_ Travis had to roll his eyes at that. _

"_Dude, you're _completely _over exaggerating now," he stated. He and Connor had stopped walking, for they had reached their apartment building now. It looked shabby and rundown—most people wouldn't expect anyone to actually live in it. There were cracks on the ground of every floor, barely any lighting, a nasty chipping paint job. It looked as though anyone could make it tumble to the ground with a good kick on its side. _

"_It's not okay," Connor said back as Travis opened the door for the two of them. "He keeps . . . acting like _such_ a motherfu—"_

"_Language," Travis reminded him out of habit. _

"_Whatever. He . . . he's such an ass, okay?"_

"_I know," his brother replied. "You tell me almost every day." He hit the button in the elevator and they both stood in silence until the doors closed. Travis couldn't hold it in anymore. _

"_Is it Jade_**[2]**_again?" he asked. _

_"Wha—"_

"_Because we've been friends with her for years. And she wouldn't care about anything Terry did to you." _

_Travis wasn't completely positive, but he was pretty certain that he saw Connor blush a little. _

"_No!" he said too defensively for it to be true. Whenever Connor was nervous or, apparently, embarrassed or anything like that, his amazing lying abilities kind of died down. "Of course not. I mean, why would—"_

"_We've already had this conversation," Travis reminded, rolling his eyes at his younger brother. "Seriously, dude—it's fine." _

"_Well, even _without_ her on the mind," Connor continued his rant, "Terry is still a major ass, and you know it." Travis felt kind of bad about it, but he started to tune Connor out, just absently nodding his head at whatever his brother was yelling, until he saw a fist go for the metal wall behind them. The motion snapped him out of his reverie, and before he knew it, he was holding Connor's_ wrist.**[3]**_ He blinked. _

"_How . . . did you _do_ that?" Connor asked, staring at the hand in newfound wonder. _

"_Don't ask me, hell if I know," Travis said dismissively. "What were you _thinking_? This is metal! Metal that would break your hand in an instant!"_

"_I was pissed!" Connor stated. "What else do you want me to do?"_

_There was another silence with the two just staring at each other, one with a defiant look and the other with a thinking one. _

"_Do you want to be like mom?" Travis asked quietly. The question caught Connor off guard. _

"_Wh . . . what?" _

"_You know what I mean." Travis let go of his brother's wrist and turned around to the doors of the elevator, silently questioning why it's taking longer than usual to reach the fifth floor, before realizing that the elevator was stuck again. _

"_You know how mom's like. Always angry about something. Bloodstains on the carpet," he continued softly. "I don't want you to be like that either. You're my little bro." _

_And Connor would never admit it out loud, but he felt touched. He let out a sigh as well. _

"_I don't either," he commented. He stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets. _

"_How about this?" Travis started. "Tomorrow, I'll help you get back at Terry again. Prank twenty-three?" Connor grinned in return. _

"_Oh, totally." And as if by magic, the elevator gave a jerk and started moving up again. _

xXx

Connor has never really felt like punching a wall again after that day. But today, he was really close to doing it anyway, and to be honest, he felt like he didn't care. And that _scared_ him, even more than the time when he was four and was still scared of the dark. (Travis helped him with that too.)

The more Connor thought about it, the more he realized how much he needed his big brother.

And as wimpy as it sounded . . . Connor missed him already.

How he wishes that he never brought up that question on who was a better prankster.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[1] . . . no offense to anyone. (I would've done Professor Umbridge from Harry Potter, but they're demigods with ADHD and dyslexia. :I)<strong>_

_**[2]Holy sh|t, I'm an awful person. Yes, I made a semi-cameo. I couldn't help it! I made these two in middle school with Connor in my grade and Travis a year older, it just popped at me to make Connor have a crush on me/my OC! (I like Connor and Travis . . .) -_- I'm so stupid, lol. X3 I wonder if anyone would actually ship that . . . O.o  
><strong>_

_**[3] Hello, demigods with heightened senses. (I think I just misspelled/misused "heightened".) Annabeth explained how the ADHD gives you quicker reflexes and instincts in battle. I used that to my advantage. **_

_**I have no clue where I got the idea for this thing, just . . . happened, I dunno. Sigh. Oh well. I'm kinda glad with how this came out, actually . . . even though it's just a flashback.  
><strong>_

_**Anyway, The Disney's Perseus should've been updated a long time ago, for it is written up to chapter five already, but I'm just prolonging it cause . . . I would never update, guys. -_- I'm the worst with updates. Uh . . . for any of my Pokémon stories (the ranger ones), I'll update those . . . eventually, when I have time. And on my deviantart (which there is a link to on my profile at the VERY top, for your convenience), I am doing a Pokémon Nuzlocke story/fic as well! . . . joy. -_- So you can read that as well, and if it's good enough (probably will be in the future), I'll upload here as well. (What's a Nuzlocke? Google it.)**_

_**Before the AN ends up longer than the chapter itself, I bid you all adieu! ~M **_

_**P.S. Anyone else thinks I should just work on this story, then work on finishing the rest? Oh, and also, if some things don't correspond or something, the verb tenses are mixed up . . . just point it out for me instead of going all b|tchy on me, okay? I'd appreciate it, thanks!  
><strong>_


End file.
